Lonely
by TheUnhappyRefrain
Summary: Everyday she sat in that bed by herself with no one there. That is, until a certain pair of albinos who had her on their minds lately decide to pay her a visit. Please Review.


Lonely, she was so lonely. There was no one around, not a soul to talk to, the nurses barely even checked on her. She was left all alone... Even the most important person to her wasn't there. She sniffled slightly, pain setting in at the thought of celebrating her birthday by her self.

"Happy Birthday" She told herself,"I'm finally fifteen."

In her mind she imagined her brother with that big goofy grin of his. He would give her a big hug and congradulate her. His mother would be laughing. All of Joey's friends would be there too. Everyone celebrating and talking to Shizuka about how it felt to be fifteen. And for once, after a very long time, Shizuka would smile again.

But that didn't happen, instead she was sitting up on her bed, in a plain and depressing hospital room. With no knowledge of the time or whether it was day or night. She guessed it was the latter, considering how tired she felt. Shizuka was dressed in her long sleeve button up pajama top and her panties. It's not like it mattered anyway, no one ever came to check on her. She'd been in this room long enough to know how to manuver her way around. In fact, she had nearly memerized where everything was.

Shizuka hugged her knees tighter stuffing her face in her legs as she cryed silently. She hated being here but she had no other option, until her sight was restored she was stuck in this hospital. Every morning she awoke to a nuse that brought in a bland breakfast, gave her a quick check up, then left. The only other times they came in were to give her food or help her get into the bath. Part of her didn't want to disturb the nurses by were other patients in this hospital that actually needed help.

Slowly she lifted her head and wiped the tears as best she could with the bandages on her face, she moved to lay down until a noise sounded at the door. Thinking it to be a nurse she sat up again and waited. Turning her head to where she remembered the door to be, confusion appeared on her face as to why the room was now completely silent. After all being the only one there every sound came from her. Strangley, she felt as though someone was watching her but as soon as the feeling came it left with a strong gust of wind that blew in from her window. Her red hair flew around until it settled on her back again.

Part of her felt a little frighted by that feeling, but she laid down again and tried to forget about it.

"Nobody is here", she whispered to herself. "I'm all alone."

She hated thinking like that, but she knew it was true, The brutle truth of it caused a single tear to slide down her cheek as she let sleep take over again.

BroFistBrofistBrofistBrofist BrofistBrofistBrofistBrofist BrofistBrofistBrofistBrofist 

'That was close.' Bakura thought as he hopped out the window of the dreary hospital room. He landed on a thick tree branch and silently jumped to a lower one before gracefully decending to the ground. Much like a cat, Bakura was able to move around in the dark with little to no effort. He walked back to his house, reflecting on what had just happened.

_Flashback_

Lately, thoughts of that little girl had been plaguing him. Ever since he saw her the first time when Joey had shown him the picture in his wallet. Her smile was beautiful and it entranced him. After taking care of what he needed at the island and leaving, he felt he had to see her. It partially annoyed him because he knew why he was feeling this way. His stupid hikari, he was the one with the 'crush' on this female. Ryou was the reason he was here at night sneaking in the hospital and making his way to her room (after asking the stupid clerk this morning). Once he found her room he silently opened the door, what he saw was breathtaking.

There she was sitting alone in the dark, the window to her left was opened and a cool breeze was blowing in. Bakura noticed a tree on the side, taking note that he could easlily climb there from now on. His eyes flickered back to her taking in the sight before him. Her lack of clothes made him smirk a little and her beautiful face was shining thanks to the moon light. Bakura heard her make a small sound, but thought nothing of it. He made a move to step foward but stopped as she started to mumble something. For a moment he was alarmed, had she caught him? His suspisions were soon put to rest when he heard her speak, barely above a whisper.

"Happy birthday, I'm finally fifteen."

Bakura's eyes widened slightly, it was her birthday? He leaned against the door frame and studied her, crossing his arms. The only thing that resemble her age was the girls face. Shizuka had a bit of a baby face, her emotions resembling that of a childs innocence. Her body though, didn't look like a fifteen year olds at all. Her legs were folded against her chest but he could tell they were long. Her ample breasts aswell, he noticed, were far bigger than a fifteen year olds. They looked to be nearly the size of that Anzu girl, and she was two years older than Shizuka.

'Two years' He thought, that's right Bakura was technically two years older than Shizuka. At least, Ryou was anyway, but being a spirit Bakura was really somewhere around five-thousand years older. Not that he really cared mind you, he simply shrugged and continued his sight seeing.

Her face lowered out of sight for awhile, it wasn't until she picked her head up that he noticed. She had been crying, he felt a pang in his chest at the thought. And without realizing it he made a small noise in the back of his throat, one that she had heard. After wiping her tears, Shizuka's face turned to him. He stared at her, knowing that she couldn't see him but realizing she thought someone was there. He made a quick escape through the window. But not before hearing her again

"Nobody's here, I'm all alone."

_Flashback_

Bakura stuffed his hands in his pockets at the memory. He shouldn't have these feelings for her, her tears shouldn't have mattered to him. As much as he hated it, he couldn't stop the feelings that seeped through from his hikaris side. When Ryou would think about her, that feeling of longing was so intense that it filled Bakura as well. Though Ryou often denied it, saying that it wouldn't happen if Bakura didn't feel the same about Shizuka. The yami scoffed, as if he could feel that way about a mere human girl.

As Bakura arrived at his house, he pulled out his keys and opened the door. He closed it behind him and lent against it. He was confused and angry, why did he feel this way? Why did the sight of her crying and sad make him hurt. These emotions were too annoying, so he let Ryou take over as he retreated back in to the millenium ring to sort himself.

BroFistBrofistBrofistBrofist BrofistBrofistBrofistBrofist BrofistBrofistBrofistBrofist 

Ryou awoke with a start, he didn't know that Bakura had suddenly given him control. He looked around and realized he was at his house and was currently on the floor sitting with his back to the door. He ran a hand through his hair, the last thing he remembered was seeing Shizuka at the hospital. But once Bakura left he was locked out again. For some reason the sight of her there weakened Bakuras hold and allowed him to see the beautiful girl.

'I guess Bakura didn't realize I was there until he left.' He thought.

The albino got up from the floor and took off his coat, throwing it on the couch, and kicked off his shoes. He made his way to the bathroom taking of his shirt, socks, and pants, till he was left with just his boxers. He turned on the hot water, removed his last piece of clothing, and stepped inside. The heat was welcomed by his body, it relaxed him and took away the cold from the chilly night outside.

After getting out of the shower and putting on his pajama pants, Ryou went in his room. The king sized fluffy bed looked very inviting. He flopped down on his back and looked at the ceiling, his thoughts wondering back to the girl in the hospital. Why was she crying? What she had said earlier, that she was alone made his chest ache. That's right, she probably had no one to see her. Was Joey to busy right now to go visit his own sister? This thought angered Ryou slightly, how could anything be more important than that beautiful angel, laying in her bed, awaiting someone, anyone, who would come and give her the time of day? He sighed, wanting to go back and see her again, hug her and say that everything was alright. Did she cry everynight? He hoped not, he could barely stand to see her like that the first time.

Ryou knew of his love for the small and meek girl for awhile. The feeling he got from seeing her was like no other. And he knew that Bakura liked her too. It felt wierd that Ryou was slightly relieved. Though it did make a bit of sense, if Bakura didn't like her , the evil yami would have hurt her. And that was something Ryou did not want to happen. As long as Bakura had these feelings too, then Shizuka was safe.

But there was a bit of worry too, when it came to wanting something Ryou could restrain himself. But Bakura was different, when there was something he wanted he got it, no matter what.


End file.
